


You Fucked Up, PianoBaka

by TheEmoAuthor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I know lots of people make these, M/M, Multi, group chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoAuthor/pseuds/TheEmoAuthor
Summary: (In a universe similar to Ultimate Talent Development Plan)Kaede, the class representative, learns about a new class of students during her second year of Hope Peak's Academy. After learning that they will be paired with them during a week-long trip to Paris, she creates a groupchat with her classmates and the new class to get to know them better.You can kinda guess what happens next...





	1. The Start of Something Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Groupchat Was A Mistake, KiiBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835206) by [StarReads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede explains to everyone why she made a new chat group. Thus begins a very interesting experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for why this work was inspired by StarReads, the reason for that is because it was actually the first Groupchat AU I've read, and got the idea to write one from that! Go check it out!

**_Kaede has added K1-BO, Miu, and 13 others to The Chat_ **

**Kaede:** Hello everyone! Glad you're all here! 

 

 **Kirumi:** Kaede, please explain yourself.  

 

 **Kaede:** Aww, you want me to get straight to the point?

 

 **Kirumi:** Yes. We already have a chat for this class. Why did you make another one? 

 

 **Gonta:** Gonta is confused. Gonta want explanation! 

 

 **Kaede:** Fine. Everyone is here, besides Tsumugi because she's sick, so I can tell you about the other class that will be joining this chat. 

 

 **Kokichi:** you mean one of those three new classes that joined this year? 

  

 **Kaede:** Well, I had to tell you guys in advance as class representative. I'll add them tommorow. NO NICKNAMES KOKICHI Anyways, the student council put together a huge week-long field trip to Paris, and on that trip we will be paired up with one of those three classes. I made this chat so that we can become closer friends with the chosen class for us! There's a really long time until the trip, so that means more bonding!

 

 **Kokichi:** ughhh you sound just like Monomi 

 

 **Kaede:** That's just what I wanted! ;) 

 

 **Angie:** Atua wants to know which class number we were paired with! 

 

 **Kaede:** I think it was class 70-A. 

 

 **Maki:** looking them up on the school website.... 

 

 **Maki:** These kids seem insane 

 

 **K1-B0:** One's called the Ultimate Troublemaker????? 

 

 **Kaito:** awww we already have Kokichi 

 

 **Kokichi:** waaaaaaah that's hurting my feelings :((((( 

 

 **Tenko:** Uggh so many degenerate males to deal with 

 

 **K1-B0:** THAT'S what you first notice 

 

 **Himiko:** Of course it would be! 

 

 **Himiko:** Don't worry everyone if these classmates hurt us I'll turn them all into frogs! 

 

 **Kokichi:** ooooh I'm sooo scared for them 

 

 **Tenko:** Don't touch her you degenerate! 

 

 **Shuichi:** There's ANOTHER Ultimate Detective? Kyouko's way better than me... what if this guy's a whole new level? 

 

 **Korekiyo:** None of the girls seem like good friends for my sister 

 

 **Miu:** wtf Korekiyo 

 

 **Ryoma:** are you sure about this Kaede? 

 

 **Rantaro:** Come on everyone we shouldn't say no to our class representative.  Not like we have a choice in the matter anyway, right? 

 

 **Kaede:** Correct! 

 

 **Kirumi:** I guess I agree with you. We should go to bed now, its almost 11:00. 

 

 **Kokichi:** if mom thinks it's something that won't get us killed, then I say yes! mother knows best! 

 

 **Kirumi:** Please don't call me that 

 

 **Maki:** Hmph fine 

 

 **Kaito:** Okay let's do it! 

 

 **K1-B0:** I suppose you all are fine with this 

 

 **Korekiyo:** Yes, we shouldn't block them out because of their differences. 

 

 **Gonta:** Gonta will be gentlemen to everyone! :) 

 

 **Miu:** I'm in!

 

 **Shuichi:** For once, I agree with Kokichi. I'm going to sleep now, we have school tommorow. Good night everyone!

 

 **Kaede:** Good night! 

 

 **Rantaro:** GN 

 

 **Kirumi:** Sleep safe. 

 

 **Ryoma:** Good night 

 

 **Angie:** Atua wishes you all good night! 

 

 **Tenko:** Good night 

 

 **Korekiyo:** See you all tommorow. 

 

 **Miu:** Sleep tight, bitches! 

 

 **Gonta:** Gonta bids you all safe sleep!

 

 **Kokichi:** good night i hope the bed bugs bite 

 

 **Kaito:** Good night 

 

 **K1-B0:** Good night everyone 

 

 **Himiko:** Good night 

 

 **Maki:** Good night  

 

 **Kaede:** I hope this goes well...

 

_**Shuichi, Maki, Himiko, and 12 others are offline** _


	2. First Impressions (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede introduces her classmates to Class 70-A, and first impressions are a big thing through her eyes.  
> Unfortunately, that'll be the least of her worries by the end.

_**Kaede has added 10 others to The Chat** _

**Kaede:** Okaaay everyone! Welcome to the groupchat I made for you guys! I did this so that we can become closer! You know why I'm doing this, right Joey? 

 

**Joey:** Oh right, that thing we discussed at our last student council meeting! 

 

**Kaede:** Everyone else should be online soon!  

 

**Colleen:** Woo! This sounds fun!

 

**Safiya:** Um I just scrolled up 

 

**MatPat:** Were the others complaining about us? 

 

**Kaede:** What? No they were just nervous 

 

**Kaede:** Most of them are good people I swear on my piano! 

 

**Nikita:** Most of them??? 

 

**Kaede:** Well, if you know them well, you should know who to talk to 

 

**Kaede:** Not naming any names 

 

**MatPat:** That's fine we did our research on you guys 

 

**MatPat:** WHERE'S THE OTHER DETECTIVE? 

 

**Rosanna:** Calm down Matt 

 

**Roi:** I wanna meet the Ultimate Aikido Master! But the Ultimate Mage Girl sounds cool too! 

 

**Tenko:** EWW DEGENERATE DON'T COME CLOSER TO ANY OF US 

 

**Kaede:** You guys were here the whole time? 

 

**Kaede:** Oh shit you were 

 

**Kokichi:** Yes we were!!

 

**Kokichi:** Also I did my studying on each and every one of you! Everyone already knows each others talents so no need for formal introductions! 

 

**Manny:** Okay but were's that creepy Korekiyo bitch? Like honestly I need to give him a makeover 

 

**Teala:** Manny that's not nice 

 

**Manny:** Shut up 

 

**JC:** jeez everyone 

  

**Kokichi:** hey I know what'll make everyone feel better! 

 

**Maki:** oh no 

 

**Kokichi:** IT'SSS NICKNAME TIIME 

 

**Kaede:** Oh lord I would take away his ability to do that but I'm genuinely curious. 

 

**_Kokichi has changed their name to UltimateLilBitch_   **

**Kaede:** Wow accurate 

 

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Rantaro's name to WouldYouLikeAnAvacado?_  
**

****

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Kaede's name to PianoBaka_ **

****

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Ryoma's name to DepressedBean_ **

****

**DepressedBean:** This ain't funny you bitch

 

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Kirumi's name to Mommy_ **

****

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Angie's name to TakeMeToChurch_ **

****

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Tenko's name to GayestGayInTheHistoryOfGays_ **

 

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Korekiyo's name to Daddy_ **

****

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Miu's name to CumDumpster_ **

****

**CumDumpster:** Hell yeah!

 

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Gonta's name to PureGentleman_ **

****

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Kaito's name to Starboy_ **

****

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed K1-B0's name to KiiBoiiiii_ **

****

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Tsumugi's name to HardcoreWeeaboo_ **

****

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Himiko's name to Nyeeeeeh_ **

****

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Maki's name to DoYouWannaDie_ **

****

**DoYouWannaDie:** you piece of shit

 

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Shuichi's name to Kokichi's Daddie_ **

****

**Kokichi's Daddie:** OMIGOD CHANGE THAT 

 

**UltimateLilBitch:** Not happening till you confess!!!

 

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed JC's name to CHILL_ **

****

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Roi's hame to Birdy's Son_ **

****

**Safiya:** Damn 

 

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Teala's name to #LeaveMeAlone_ **

****

**#LeaveMeAlone:**  Finally someone understands!

****

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Colleen's name to DancingQueen_ **

****

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Safiya's name to MorticiaWannabe_ **

****

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Rosanna's name to PROTECC_ **

****

**_SHSLLilBitch has changed Manny's name to Thicc_**

****

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Nikita's name to TryMeBiatch!_ **

****

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed MatPat's name to MoreNerdythanTsumugi_ **

****

**MoreNerdythanTsumugi:** It's probably true

 

**_UltimateLilBitch has changed Joey's name to  MOVE I'M GAY_ **

  

**TryMeBiatch!:** Well, that was interesting! 

  

**MOVE I'M GAY:** Well we all have to go to class now lunch break's over 

 

**Mommy:** I will see you all on the chat after school then? 

 

**CHILL:** Ya sure  

 

**Nyeeeeeh:** Bye for now

 

_**CHILL, Mommy, and 24 others are offline** _


	3. First Impressions (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede introduces her classmates to Class 70-A, and first impressions are a big thing through her eyes.  
> Unfortunately, that'll be the least of her worries by the end.

**The Chat**

**5:27 pm**

**5 Months Before The Trip**

 

 **PianoBaka:** Welcome back everyone!

 

 **Mommy:** Hey 

 

 **#LeaveMeAlone:** are we not going to talk about these nicknames??? 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** I thought you liked yours!

 

 **Kokichi's Daddie:** *cough cough* not everyone

 

 **Ul** t **imateLilBitch:** Come on we all know you love me! 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT 

 

 **HardcoreWeeaboo:** Meh I ship it 

 

 **CumDumpster:** Well if Tsumugi ships we all ship  

 

 **TakeMeToChurch:** Atua thinks you two are a match made in heaven!! 

 

 **Kokichi's Daddie:** This is harassment 

 

 **Starboy:** come on let him be 

 

 **PROTECC:** ok I'll change the subject 

 

 **Kokichi's Daddie:** Thank Atua Ro you're the best

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** This is why everyone thinks you're too precious Ro 

 

 **TryMeBiatch!:** We love our little Jet Setter and that's the tea 

 

 **CHILL:** Wait hold up  

 

 **CHILL:** Who's the more innocent and angelic one gonta or ro 

 

 **MOVE I'M GAY:** That's actually a hard question to answer 

 

 **PROTECC:** By change the subject this isn't what I meant!!!  

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** Meh they aren't bullying you it's fine

 

 **Thicc:** actually I have a harder one 

 

 **Thicc:** If you were told to kill either Ro or Gonta who would you pick? 

  

 **HardcoreWeeaboo:** YOU DID NOT 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** I'd kill myself end of story 

 

 **DepressedBean:** um guys 

 

 **DepressedBean:** ya'll won't believe this 

 

 **Birdy's Son:** What is it?  

 

 **DepressedBean:** The students from the other classes are all fighting in the gym. I walked in on the commotion and is currently hiding. 

 

 **Daddy:** Oh no why  

 

 **DepressedBean:** Uhhh something to do with Tereteru Aoi and Sakura 

 

 **PianoBaka:** Then I think we can all guess what happened  

 

 **GayestGayInTheHistoryOfGays:** these degenerates and their fantasies tsk tsk tsk

 

 **DepressedBean:** Well that's what Mondo told me then he got punched by Akane and now they're fighting 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** Uh shouldn't we get Kiyotaka and Mikan 

 

 **DepressedBean:** Nah this is kinda entertaining 

 

 **Mommy:** I can't with you  

 

 **Birdy's Son:** I'll go and break up the fight and nobody's stopping me! 

 

_**Birdy's Son has left the chat** _

__

**KiiBoiiiii:** Oh no he's going to die 

 

 **Thicc:** No shit Mr.Obvious 

 

 **DepressedBean:** No way Nekomaru just chucked Byakuya across the room 

 

 **DepressedBean:** And Touko's alter ego just kicked in and Nekomaru's getting his ass beat 

 

 **DepressedBean:** Although to be fair Byakuya deserved it 

 

 **DepressedBean:** shit Peko took out her sword and tried to break it up this just got real 

 

 **DepressedBean:** aaaand Jesse is trying to threaten everyone with his gun wow

 

 **DepressedBean:** ROI'S HERE ALREADY??????? 

 

 **CHILL:** He has inhuman energy and speed it's not rocket science 

 

 **#LeaveMeAlone:** Is he okay?   

 

**DancingQueen: Awww that's cute**

**#LeaveMeAlone:** SHSHSHSHS 

 

 **Mommy:** come on Colleen really? 

 

 **DepressedBean:** Roi flung himself at Sakura. Sakura. Of. All. People.    

 

 **DepressedBean:** welp kiyotaka came just in time I'm going to leave now 

 

_**DepressedBean has left the chat** _

__

**CumDumpster:** I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight 

 

 **MOVE I'M GAY:** me neither 

 

 **PianoBaka:** tbh I haven't slept in a while  

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** who sleeps now?

 

 **Mom:** That's not healthy get some rest please 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** Fine mom 

 

 **DoYouWannaDie:** the school is going to be a disaster tommorow you all better watch out  

 

 **Starboy:** yup no one's debating that 

 

 **Daddy:** Ok then good night everyone


	4. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to introduce the beautiful world of ships!  
> In other words, tea on some couples are spilled in this chapter.

**The Chat**

**4:51 PM**

**4 Months, 3 weeks, 2 Days Until The Trip**

 

 **#LeaveMeAlone:** Roi r u fine ur black eye looks pretty serious 

 

 **Birdy's Son:** Nah Mikan said I'm good

 

 **CHILL:** R u 100% percent sure since Sakura beat your ass according to Ryoma 

 

 **DepressedBean:** don't thank me thank Hiyoko 

 

 **DepressedBean:** She actually managed to record the whole fight  

 

 **Birdy's Son:** Well like I said I'm okay 

 

 **Thicc:** lol but all the other classes got in trouble exept for ours and yours so we pretty much have the whole school to ourselves this weekend since everyone else is in detention 

 

 **PianoBaka:** ohmagod they all got detention? 

 

 **Thicc:** yup 

 

 **CumDumpster:** Great now that's out of the way 

 

 **CumDumpster:** me and Keebo need to tell ya'll something 

 

 **Kiiboiiiii:** yup 

 

 **CumDumpster:** so basically we've been dating for a while now 

 

 **PianoBaka:** wut 

 

 **CumDumpster:** well we didn't want to make it public yet but look at us now 

 

 **TryMeBiatch!:** So you're dating a robot? 

 

 **Kiiboiiiii:** Hey robots can have feelings too!  

 

 **Kiiboiiiii:** DIS IS ROBOPHOBIA 

 

 **CumDumpster:** Long story short we're a couple now 

 

 **Mommy:** I do hope you're ready for a relationship you two  

 

 **TakeMeToChurch:** Atua blesses the new couple! (0u0)  

 

 **DepressedBean:** You know you can use something called an emoji right Angie? 

 

 **DepressedBean:** Meh whatever 

 

 **DancingQueen:** Well since you two revealed your dating me and Saf have something to say! 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** Oh no 

 

 **DancingQueen:** we've been dating for a month now too  

 

 **DancingQueen:** So basically we're a couple now too! 

 

 **PROTECC:** Wait you never told me and MatPat Saf 

 

 **PROTECC:** We're your best friends! 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** I know srry I wasn't sure how you would react 

 

 **PROTECC:** It's OK i forgive u 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** Yay :)

 

 **HardcoreWeeaboo:** That's an interesting combo 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** I think it's cute 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** plus the more gays the better! 

 

 **Mommy:** As long as you two are happy 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** And as long as no one touches Succi 

 

 **CHILL:** wtf 

 

 **StarBoy:** can't you see he's not into you 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** waahhhh 


	5. The End of Chili's (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident at a Chili's with Ro being a victim of food poisoning, all the other students's seek venegance in honor of the precious cinnamon roll. As Kaede puts it:  
> "Mess with one Ultimate, you mess with all Ultimate's."  
> Chili's is not going to have a very good weekend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something to put out there: I don't know whether or not Tokyo has Chili's, (Tokyo is where this story takes place) and it seems like they don't, but for the sake of plot (oooh this groupchat AU has a plot) purposes let's just pretend they do. Plus, this story has teenager Youtubers as Ultimates, so this story is nowhere near realistic anyways.

**The Chat**

**5 Months, 3 Weeks, Until the Trip**

**12:19 PM**

**MorticiaWannabe:** We have a problem everyone! 

 

 **PianoBaka:** What is it? 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** Ro got food poisoning at a restaurant! 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** She's in bed sick and will most likely be home all week! 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** THIS CALLS FOR WAR 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** Which restaurant specifically? 

 

**MorticiaWannabe: Chili's**

**UltimateLilBitch:** Nobody touches Ro unless they want to die 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** We should trash the place this weekend 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** That would teach them a lesson 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** oooh ooh ooh I have a better idea 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** What? 

 

**UltimateLilBitch: Start a huge food fight**

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** heelll yes! 

 

 **TryMeBiatch!:** That sounds fun as heck 

 

 **TryMeBiatch!:** I'm in 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** Hold up are u sure Ro would want this? 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** It's the only way to make them remember not to hurt precious cinnamon rolls 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** Come on who would actually follow suit with this 

 

 **Birdy's Son:** I'm in 

 

 **#LeaveMeAlone:** Let's do it 

 

 **PianoBaka:** mess with one Ultimate, you mess with all Ultimates 

 

 **Mommy:** for real? 

 

 **Daddy:** This will be interesting I'm in 

 

 **PureGentlemen:** This is not very gentlemany way to solve this 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** But this is the only way to make them remember! 

 

 **PureGentlemen:** fine 

 

 **TakeMeToChurch: Atua says we should paint the store red**   

 

 **HardcoreWeeaboo:** Damn Angie 

 

 **HardcoreWeeaboo:** I love some revenge I'm in 

 

 **CumDumpster:** I'm in and so is Keebo 

 

 **Kiiboiiiii:** ugh ok 

 

 **Thicc:** Definetly doing it 

 

 **DoYouWannaDie:** u all are insane for each other and i luv it 

 

 **Nyeeeeeh:** karma will always come back and bite you in the butt 

 

 **GayestGayInTheHistoryofGays:** If Himiko's okay with it I'm okay with it 

 

 **Kokichi's Daddie:** Of course 

 

 **Kokichi' s Daddie:** I'm in 

 

 **Starboy:** let's do this 

 

 **MOVE I'M GAY:** I love drama I'm in! 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** This is more than enough people! 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** Everyone who's helping me meet me at the Lockwood Park 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** OPERATION REVENGE COMMENCE 

 

_**19 have gone offline** _

__

**DancingQueen:** They're going to get in so much trouble 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** You're not with them?

 

 **DancingQueen:** duh where you are I'll be there too  

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** aww thanks 

 

 **Mommy:** This school makes me question my choices in life 

 

 **WouldYouLikeAnAvacado?:** Mood 

 

 **DepressedBean:** Maybe I could go spy on the meeting? 

 

 **CHILL:** Do what you want I'm not resorting to this violence

 

 **Mommy:** See you all later? 

 

 **CHILL:** yup bye 

 

_**6 have gone offline** _


	6. The End of Chili's (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident at a Chili's with Ro being a victim of food poisoning, all the other students's seek venegance in honor of the precious cinnamon roll. As Kaede puts it:  
> "Mess with one Ultimate, you mess with all Ultimate's."  
> Chili's is not going to have a very good weekend...

**The Chat**

**5 Months, 2 Weeks, 1 Day Until the Trip**

**11:30 AM**

**MoreNerdyThanTsumugi >>> HIWELCOMETOCHILISEND **

**11:32 AM**

 

_**MoreNerdyThanTsumugi has added 18 people to the chat**_

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** This chat is for everyone who is participating in the final annihilation of Chili's in honor of Ro. 

 

 **TryMeBiatch!:** We attack in half an hour, correct? 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** Yes 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** Final Supply Check! 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** Nerf Guns? 

 

 **PianoBaka:** Me, Shuichi, You, Kaito, and Maki 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** Bullets for the guns? 

 

 **TakeMetoChurch:** Me, Tenko, Himiko, and Tsumugi!

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** Homemade slingshots? 

 

 **Thicc:** Me Nikita Kokichi and Korekiyo 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** Tomatoes? 

 

 **Birdy's Son:** Me Teala and Keebo! 

 

 **MOVE I'M GAY:** Me and Gonta have our secret weapon/ backup plan! 

 

 **PureGentlemen:** Gonta no understand why I am bringing bugs 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** Don't worry Gonta it's fine! 

 

 **PianoBaka:** someone plz explain how we all agreed to the secret weapon 

 

 **DoYouWannaDie:** I have no clue 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** You all know the place! See you in half an hour 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** TODAY MARKS THE DAY CHILI BECOMES HISTORY 

 

_**19 people have gone offline** _

 

**Mommy >>> Why Us?**

**11:48 AM**

_**Mommy has added 5 other people to the chat** _

 

 **Mommy:** Welcome to the chat I made for all the sane people left! 

 

 **WouldYouLikeAnAvacado?:** That group name is a big mood 

 

 **CHILL:** This is a nice change of pace 

 

 **CHILL:** Wait Ryoma did you manage to spy on MatPat's meeting 

 

 **DepressedBean:** Yup they agreed on a combination of an annihilation and starting a food fight 

 

 **CHILL:** Wow 

 

 **DepressedBean:** that's not it 

 

 **CHILL:** What is it? 

 

 **DepressesBean:** If all else fails they plan to manipulate Gonta into thinking that the workers don't like bugs and he'll go on Triggered Mode 

 

 **DancingQueen:** Poor Gonta! His worst enemy is himself 

 

 **DancingQueen:** Watch someone call the police on them that would be hilarious 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** How is that funny???? 

 

 **DancingQueen:** I dunno 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:**  AnywaysI'm going to Ro's place 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** I brought her cookies 

 

 **DancingQueen:** Ooooh can I come? 

 

 **Mommy:** I'm down for that 

 

 **WouldYouLikeAnAvacado?:** same 

 

 **CHILL:** Ryoma u coming too? 

 

 **DepressedBean:** Yes  

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** Ok everyone see you in the cafeteria in 10 min

 

**_6 people have gone offline_ **


	7. The End of Chili's (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident at a Chili's with Ro being a victim of food poisoning, all the other students's seek venegance in honor of the precious cinnamon roll. As Kaede puts it:  
> "Mess with one Ultimate, you mess with all Ultimate's."  
> Chili's is not going to have a very good weekend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is really short I just wanted to write the aftermath of this whole adventure. The next one will be longer!  
> The Why Us? chat is slowly becoming just group of friends trying to stay sane and I love it.  
> That's about it see you later!

**The Chat**

**5 Months, 2 Weeks, Until the Trip**

**8:34 AM**

**Why Us?**

**8:37 AM**

_**Mommy has added PROTECC to the chat** _

__

**Mommy:** How do you feel Rosanna? 

 

 **PROTECC:** I'm better now, thanks! The cookies were great!

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** Oh good 

 

 **CHILL:** So is anyone going to... u know...  _explain?_

 

 **DancingQueen:** That's my gf's job

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** Why me??? 

 

 **DancingQueen:** Why not? 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:**.....good point

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** So basically MatPat went to the restaurant where you got sick and started some huge war there. Half the class followed him. 

 

 **PROTECC:** wut

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** yup 

 

 **WouldYouLikeAnAvacado?:** plus Ryoma has something to say too 

 

 **DepressedBean:** Ya so I followed MatPat's group and witnessed the whole thing without being spotted 

 

 **DepressedBean:** The whole store was trashed 

 

 **DancingQueen:** for real?  

 

 **DepressedBean:** It was the most entertaining 10 minutes of my life 

 

 **DepressedBean:** Luckily they never brought out the "secret weapon"

 

 **DepressedBean:** U should see MatPat with a nerf gun it's hilarious 

 

**CHILL: _MoreNerdyThanTsumugi more like MoreNERFyThanTsumugi_**

 

**Mommy:**

 

**PROTECC:**

 

**WouldYouLikeAnAvacado?:**

 

**MorticiaWannabe:**

 

**DepressedBean:**

 

**DancingQueen:**

 

 **DancingQueen:** no 

 

_**CHILL has gone offline** _

 

 **DepressedBean:** um anyways here's footage of the whole thing

 

 **DepressedBean:** they actually managed to get in trouble with the police

 

 **DepressedBean:** and now they gotta spend the next 3 weekends working there to pay off the damage

 

 **DancingQueen:** how tf did u record the whole thing

 

 **DepressedBean:** mwahahaha I have my ways 

 

**_DepressedBean has gone offline_ **

 

**Mommy: well then**

 

 **Mommy:** um do you guys have any plans 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** I rented all the Jurassic park movies yesterday

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** Wanna come binge with me

 

 **DancingQueen:** yes

 

 **Mommy:** Same place as yesterday? 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** Yup 

 

 **PROTECC:** ooh am I invited

 

 **Mommy:** Of course you would be 

 

 **DepressedBean:** Ok see you in 10 

 

 **WouldYouLikeAnAvacado?:** We're slowly becoming a squad and it's the best  

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** I know right

 

_**6 people have gone offline** _


	8. Truth or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids decide to play truth or dare. As expected, chaos ensues all over the chat.

 

**The Chat**

**5 Months, 1 Week, 4 Days Until the Trip**

**11:21 AM**

**MOVE I'M GAY:** Great job everyone! Now we have to work our next 3 weekends at that dreaded place! 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** I think it was worth it! I hit pretty much all the workers in the balls! 

 

 **DoYouWannaDie:** Pretty sure one tackled you at some point 

 

 **Starboy:** meh it was the best 10 minutes of my life 

 

 **CumDumpster:** Now we know that we'll soon be kicked out of all Chili's! 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** True that 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** Saf u missed out on so much fun 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** Well unlike u guys I actually went to Ro's house like a normal friend and supported her 

 

 **PROTECC:** Not to mention I'm extremely dissapointed in all of you!

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** Oh shit the other mom's mad at us we done fucked up 

 

 **GayestGayInTheHistoryOfGays:** Waaaaaa I'm so sorry 

 

 **PureGentleman:** Gonta is sorry for not being gentlemen 

 

 **PROTECC:** I forgive Gonta 

 

 **PROTECC:** But I'm still mad at the rest of you 

 

_**PROTECC has left the chat** _

 

 **Thicc:** The last thing I want is for Ro to hold grudges

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** She'll eventually forgive all of us she's a sweetheart 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** Just give her some time

 

 **Mommy:** Also we should probably get off our phones before our teachers notice 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** yup 

 

**_25 people have gone offline_ **

 

**The Chat**

**4:03 PM**

 

 **DancingQueen:** Heeey saffy

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:**? 

 

 **DancingQueen:** I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now

 

**MorticiaWannabe: ?????**

 

 **DancingQueen:** I'm pregnant 

 

**MorticiaWannabe:**

 

**_MorticiaWannabe has left the chat_ **

 

 **WouldYouLikeAnAvacado?:** wtf colleen 

 

 **DancingQueen:** srry Joey dared me to

 

 **MOVE I'M GAY:** ooof 

 

 **MOVE I'M GAY:** but yeah I did

 

 **CumDumpster:** Honestly i have nothing better to do right now let's play a round

 

 **Birdy's Son:** ooh I'll play!

 

_**PROTECC is online** _

 

 **PROTECC:** ok I forgive all of you 

 

 **PROTECC:**  wait what's going on 

 

 **PianoBaka:** Apparently we're playing Truth or Dare 

 

 **DancingQueen:** wait someone's at my dorm room 

 

 **DancingQueen:** SHIT IT'S SAF COME TO MY FUNERAL BYE 

 

 **TakeMeToChurch:** Say Hi to Atua for me!

 

**_DancingQueen has left the chat_ **

 

 **MOVE I'M GAY:** Ok who wants to go first? 

 

 **DepressedBean:** I'll go and I pick truth 

 

 **MOVE I'M GAY:** Pick one person in this chat to Smash and one person to Pass 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** That's not how you play it 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** Ugh nevermind 

 

 **DepressedBean:** I'd smash myself and pass all of you 

 

**DoYouWannaDie: wow mood**

 

 **CumDumpster:** OK I'll go next and I pick truth 

 

 **DepressedBean:** Miu what was your last wet dream about 

 

 **CumDumpster:** It was actually about Kaede I won't lie 

 

 **PianoBaka:** Miu u have a bf!!!! 

 

 **Kiiboiiiii:** why is it always me

 

 **Birdy's Son:** me next I go with dare

 

 **CumDumpster:** confess your love to Teala 

 

 **Birdy's Son:** wut 

 

 **CumDumpster:** come on Colleen told me 

 

 **CumDumpster:** and honestly it's kind of cute

 

 **Birdy's Son:** uh uuuuh 

 

 **Birdy's Son:** fine

 

_**Birdy's Son has gone offline** _

 

 **CumDumpster:** I am definetly recording this 

 

 **CumDumpster:** Colleen would be so proud

 

 **MOVE I'M GAY:** Who's next 

 

_**8 people have gone offline** _

 

 **MOVE I'M GAY:** wooow I see how it is

 

 **MOVE I'M GAY:** I'll get them all to play just you wait 

 

_**MOVE I'M GAY has gone offline** _

 

_**CHILL is online** _

 

**CHILL:** **DAMNIT I PLANNED ON CHANGING MAT'S NAME**


	9. Confess, Bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I introduce another great couple, Tsumugi and Colleen express their inner fangirl for their OTP's, and a new chat is created by Kokichi. What a nice way to end the week before you-know-what.

**The Chat**

**5 Months, 1 Week, 3 Days Until the Trip**

**4:28 PM**

 

 **CumDumpster:** Cheeeck this out bitches! Roila is now official!!!! 

 

 **DancingQueen:** WAIT WUUT?!?!?!?!?!? IS THIS A JOKE 

 

 **MOVE I'M GAY:** Apparently not 

 

 **DancingQueen:** Oh Atua and u recorded him asking her out?!?!?!?!? 

 

 **DancingQueen:** That's it me and Miu are now best friends 

 

 **DancingQueen:** Also is Roi and Teala a thing now? 

 

 **Birdy's Son:** yes we are 

 

 **#LeaveMeAlone:** :) 

 

 **DancingQueen:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

 

 **PianoBaka:** Damn Colleen's fangirling harder than Tsumugi right now 

 

 **HardcoreWeeaboo:** wanna have a fangirling contest Colleen 

 

 **DancingQueen:** Challenge accepted 

 

 **DancingQueen:** RoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaneverdieRoilaispureRoilaisgreatRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaneverdieRoilaispureRoilaisgreatRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaneverdieRoilaispureRoilaisgreatRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaneverdieRoilaispureRoilaisgreatRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaneverdieRoilaispureRoilaisgreatRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaneverdieRoilaispureRoilaisgreatRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaneverdieRoilaispureRoilaisgreatRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaneverdieRoilaispureRoilaisgreatRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaneverdieRoilaispureRoilaisgreatRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaneverdieRoilaispureRoilaisgreatRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaneverdieRoilaispureRoilaisgreatRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaneverdieRoilaispureRoilaisgreatRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaneverdieRoilaispureRoilaisgreatRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaneverdieRoilaispureRoilaisgreatRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaneverdieRoilaispureRoilaisgreatRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaislifeRoilaismehlifeRoilaneverdieRoilaispureRoilaisgreat 

 

 **HardcoreWeeaboo:** SaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumaSaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumaSaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumaSaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumaSaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumaSaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumaSaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumaSaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumaSaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumaSaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumaSaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumaSaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumaSaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumaSaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumaSaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumaSaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumaaSaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumaSaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumasdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaioumaSaioumaisdabestSaioumaisdabestSaioumaispureSaioumawillneverdieSaioumaissomuchpotentialSaiouma

 

 **Kokichi's Daddie:** Saiouma? 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** It's you and Kokichi's ship name 

 

 **Kokichi's Daddie:** Whhhy?????? 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:**  *le gasp*I just had the best group chat idea

 

 **PianoBaka:** I think I want to leave now before this disaster get's worse  

 

 **Kokichi's Daddie:** Agreed 

 

**UltimateLilBitch >>> LGBT+ Club**

**4:30 PM**

 

_**UltimateLilBitch has added 5 people** _

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** sup fuckers this is for everyone who's in a gay relationship or has a gay crush 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** Oh lord 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** Time for some nickname changes! 

 

_**UltimateLilBitch has changed their name to GayForShuichi** _

 

_**GayForShuichi has changed GayestGayInTheHistoryOfGays's name to GayForHimiko** _

 

_**GayForShuichi has changed DancingQueen's name to GayForSafiya** _

 

_**GayForShuichi has changed MorticiaWannabe's name to GayForColleen** _

 

_**GayForShuichi has changed Thicc's name to GayForMatPat** _

 

_**GayForShuichi has changed MOVE I'M GAY's name to AllAroundGay** _

 

 **GayForHimiko:** No amount of words can describe how accurate this is 

 

 **GayForMatPat:** you know about this??? 

 

 **GayForShuichi:** yes Nikita told me 

 

 **GayForMatPat:** oh no 

 

 **GayForShuichi:** It's fine! We're both gays pining after some poor detective's ass. I get u! 

 

 **GayForMatPat:** Should I be happy? 

 

 **GayForShuichi:** :( 

 

 **AllAroundGay:** welp and I'm single too 

 

 **GayForShuichi:** What about Tyler Oakley from the other class? I think you two have potential. 

 

 **AllAroundGay:** We'll see 

 

 **GayForSafiya:** This name ain't too bad 

 

 **GayForColleen:** Great so is just a chat where we can just be gay and shit  

 

 **GayForShuichi:** I'll add more gay couples from the other classes once I get all the tea but u can do that

 

 **GayForShuichi:** but I also made this so that me and Manny can help each other get the man of our dreams 

 

 **GayForMatPat:** why meeeeee


	10. Kokichi Spams the Chat With His Bootiful Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New couples are added to the new chat, and Kokichi shares his special anthem for it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I make this

**LGBT+ Club**

**5 Months, 1 Week, 2 Days Until the Trip**

**5:59 PM**

 

 **_GayForShuichi has added 8 people to_ ** **_the chat_ **

 

**_GayForShuichi has changed Mondo's name to GayForKiyotaka_ **

 

**_GayForShuichi has changed Kiyotaka's name to GayForMondo_ **

 

**_GayForShuichi has changed Aoi's name to GayForSakura_ **

 

**_GayForShuichi has changed Sakura's name to GayForAoi_ **

 

**_GayForShuichi has changed Mahiru's name to GayForHiyoko_ **

 

**_GayForShuichi has changed Hiyoko's name to GayForMahiru_ **

 

**_GayForShuichi has changed Ibuki's name to GayForMikan_ **

 

**_GayForShuichi has changed Mikan's name to GayForIbuki_ **

 

 **GayForShuichi:** Welcome to the club you beautiful gay people scroll up

 

 **GayForMikan:** Yay a place where I can gay out and be colorful 

 

 **GayForAoi:** is gayforshuchi kokichi 

 

 **GayForMahiru:** who else would it be honestly 

 

 **GayForKiyotaka:** sup fuckers 

 

 **GayForMondo:** SWEARING IS NOT ALLOWED IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT 

 

 **GayForMondo:** BUT I SHALL MAKE AN EXCEPTION FOR MONDO 

 

 **GayForAoi:** r u actually going to type in all caps 

 

 **GayForMondo:** TILL THE DAY I DIE

 

 **GayForShuichi:** Have fun! 

 

**LGBT+ Club**

**6:11 PM**

 

 **GayForShuichi:** nishishishi time for this chat's national anthem also my parody of "I'm Blue" by Eiffel 65 

 

**GayForShuichi: I'M GAY IF I WAS STRAIGHT I WOULD DIE I WILL EAT OUT A GUY I ONCE PEED ON A FLY I ONCE BEAT UP A TIE I WANT BIEBER TO DIE I ATE APPLE PIE I POPPED A HUGE BI I'M GAY IF I WAS STRAIGHT I WOULD DIE I WILL EAT OUT A GUY I ONCE PEED ON A FLY I ONCE BEAT UP A TIE I WANT BIEBER TO DIE I ATE APPLE PIE I POPPED A HUGE BI I'M GAY IF I WAS STRAIGHT I WOULD DIE I WILL EAT OUT A GUY I ONCE PEED ON A FLY I ONCE BEAT UP A TIE I WANT BIEBER TO DIE I ATE APPLE PIE I POPPED A HUGE BI I'M GAY IF I WAS STRAIGHT I WOULD DIE I WILL EAT OUT A GUY I ONCE PEED ON A FLY I ONCE BEAT UP A TIE I WANT BIEBER TO DIE I ATE APPLE PIE I POPPED A HUGE BI  I'M GAY IF I WAS STRAIGHT I WOULD DIE I WILL EAT OUT A GUY I ONCE PEED ON A FLY I ONCE BEAT UP A TIE I WANT BIEBER TO DIE I ATE APPLE PIE I POPPED A HUGE BI I'M GAY IF I WAS STRAIGHT I WOULD DIE I WILL EAT OUT A GUY I ONCE PEED ON A FLY I ONCE BEAT UP A TIE I WANT BIEBER TO DIE I ATE APPLE PIE I POPPED A HUGE BI I'M GAY IF I WAS STRAIGHT I WOULD DIE I WILL EAT OUT A GUY I ONCE PEED ON A FLY I ONCE BEAT UP A TIE I WANT BIEBER TO DIE I ATE APPLE PIE I POPPED A HUGE BI I'M GAY IF I WAS STRAIGHT I WOULD DIE I WILL EAT OUT A GUY I ONCE PEED ON A FLY I ONCE BEAT UP A TIE I WANT BIEBER TO DIE I ATE APPLE PIE I POPPED A HUGE BI I'M GAY IF I WAS STRAIGHT I WOULD DIE I WILL EAT OUT A GUY I ONCE PEED ON A FLY I ONCE BEAT UP A TIE I WANT BIEBER TO DIE I ATE APPLE PIE I POPPED A HUGE BI**

 

 **GayForShuichi:** enjoy :)))) 

 

_**GayForShuichi has gone offline** _

 

_**GayForMikan is online** _

 

 **GayForMikan:** ooooh I'm definetly making a beat to this 

 

_**GayForSafiya is online** _

 

 **GayForSafiya:** What the fresh fuck is this 

 

 **GayForMikan:** Oh and Colleen can dance to this!

 

 **GayForSafiya:** HELL NO 


	11. Wonderful Weekends At Chilis (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids finally redeem themselves for the trouble they caused by working their asses off at Chili's. Taking orders from snobby customers, cooking the food badly, and listening to a rude boss is all they can see their Sunday. Of course, they always find a way to add another layer of mischief...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter in a nutshell: edgy writer has way too much fun with the Internet does she really deserve an Archive account  
> (some of these videos were shit that my friends showed me so theres that)

**HIWELCOMETOCHILISEND**

**5 Months, 1 Week, 1 Day Until the Trip**

**10:24 AM**

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** Do we really have to go there 

 

 **Daddy:** I don't think we have any say in the matter 

 

 **PianoBaka:** Plus Ro would be mad at all of us if we didn't 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** Everyone it's been nice knowing u all some of u are wonderful people 

 

 **TryMeBiatch!:** srsly I've done worse than trash a restaurant with my class 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** I have too it's just I like the suspence 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** How else did Hope's Peak find me 

 

**Thicc: Should I be scared**

 

 **HardcoreWeeaboo:** Welp see you all in hell then 

 

**HIWELCOMETOCHILISEND**

**12:08 AM**

 

 **GayestGayInTheHistoryOfGays:** woo guess who managed to get a lunch break 

 

 **GayestGayInTheHistoryOfGays:** ME SUCKAS 

 

 **Nyeeeeeh:** good for you 

 

 **Nyeeeeeh:** Meanwhile me and Roila over here can't make a bowl of cereal and the customers are waiting

 

 **Nyeeeeeh:** if only kirumi was here

 

 **CumDumpster:** Well even tho she's our mom u can't depend on her for everything titless 

 

**GayestGayInTheHistoryOfGays: The fuc u just call her**

 

 **CumDumpster:** whatevs I'm going back to seducing more customers 

 

_**CumDumpster has gone offline** _

 

 **GayestGayInTheHistoryOfGays:** I'm gonna beat her ass so hard 

 

**HIWELCOMETOCHILISEND**

**1:33 PM**

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** Hey check out these links I promise they're totally friendly

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgMQl2KJ6GE

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Gq18-Y9aSk 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oofQaz2x9iA 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgha9S39Y6M

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1OQc_VPWY0

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaYkND13fVM

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bFXMyQcQZo 

 

 **Starboy:** what is this 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** it's amazing what u can find on the internet when your bored

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** u just put together my next Youtube binge session u are a god 

 

**HIWELCOMETOCHILISEND**

**7:45 PM**

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** omigod we actually survived 

 

 **PureGentleman:** yay

 

 **DoYouWannaDie:** now we just gotta repeat this two more fuckin times

 

 **PianoBaka:** great now u just ruined the moment

 

 **DoYouWannaDie:** fight me 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** thank u next I like staying alive


	12. Fun Times With The Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new couple is added to the gay chat, and it's one you totally wouldn't see coming....

**LGBT+ Club**

**5 Months, 3 Days Until The Trip**

**12: 11 AM**

 

 **GayForColleen:** How's yall day going 

 

 **AllAroundGay:** it's pretty boring 

 

 **GayForShuichi:** Fear not for I'm adding someone! 

 

 **GayForSakura:** ooh is it Nagito I heard he has a thing for Hajime 

 

 **GayForMikan:** oh yeah those rumors are true I would know cuz hes in my class

 

 **GayForShuichi:** ew I am not adding that hope freak 

 

_**GayForShuichi has added 2 new people to the chat** _

 

_**GayForShuichi has changed Andrea B's name to GayForJustine** _

__

_**GayForShuichi has changed Justine's name to GayForAndreaB** _

 

 **GayForShuichi:** There is never no such thing as enough gays 

 

 **GayForAndreaB:** hi guys! 

 

 **GayForSakura:** r u the other gambler Celeste told me about

 

 **GayForAndreaB:** yup

 

 **GayForSakura:** u seem way nicer than she is 

 

 **GayForSakura:** also she's always wanted to challenge you to a round of blackjack 

 

 **GayForAndreaB:** wow really!!! 

 

 **GayForAndreaB:** I better prepare my lucky deck of cards then 

 

**_GayForAndreaB is offline_ **

 

 **GayForJustine:** well there's that 

 

 **GayForSafiya:** aren't u the Ultimate Fixer 

 

 **GayForJustine:** That's mee 

 

 **GayForSafiya:** so what does a fixer do? 

 

 **GayForJustine:** I like to fix things... that's about it 

 

 **GayForSafiya:** huh really 

 

 **GayForJustine:** ya

 

 **GayForShuichi:** OK the gay gang is almost complete 

 

 **GayForShuichi:** we just need Succi and Succi 2.0!

 

 **GayForShuchi:** And probs Tyler for Joey 

 

 **GayForHimiko:** Don't forget Himiko!

 

 **AllAroundGay:** ddubciyqri;wovbc[oiqeqcoixwnaivubq

 

 **GayForMatPat:** Succi 2.0's MatPat isn't it 

 

 **GayForShuichi:** Yes it is we need to make a plan to get them to confess 

 

 **GayForShuichi:** I'll think of something! 

 

 **GayForSafiya:** lol i feel so bad for Manny 


	13. Kokichi Ouma's Pitiful Plan (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's personal belongings go missing, and everyone tries their best to plot out the culprit. Little do they know the person's real purposes.... mwahahahahah

**The Chat**

**5 Months, 1 Day Until The Trip**

**5: 22 PM**

 

 **PianoBaka:** WHO DA FUCK TOOK MY PIANO 

 

 **CHILL:** well that's one way to start off a day in the chat 

 

 **DoYouWannaDie:** My knife collection was stolen as well 

 

 **Daddy:** well i really don't want to say this 

 

 **Daddy:** BUT MY MASK WENT MISSING

 

 **HardcoreWeeaboo:** boohoo why is my sewing kit gone 

 

 **DancingQueen:** Dang why are u all losing stuff 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** aww I found my huge sock gone too

 

 **DancingQueen:** Well honestly its weird keeping a 8-foot long sock in your room 

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** well how else are u going to stay warm 

 

 **#LeaveMeAlone:** you could wear a jacket sophia 

 

**MorticiaWannabe:**

 

 **MorticiaWannabe:** DID U JUST CALL ME SOPHIA U LIL BITCH 

 

 **Thicc:** omigod sister snap

 

 **Thicc:** also I know one of you bitches took my lipgloss goddamnit

 

**Thicc: CONFESS BITCH**

 

 **PROTECC:** why are my berets gone too 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** *insert intense gasp* 

 

 **MoreNerdyThanTsumugi:** ok that's it whoever's taking our prized possessions needs to return them now at once

 

 **PianoBaka:** It's Kokichi isn't it 

 

_**UltimateLilBitch is online** _

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** omigod u actually solved the mystery! without succi's help too!

 

 **Mommy:** Please return everyone's things this instant Kokichi Ouma 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** Buuut mom Nikita challenged me to a Prank War 

 

 **TryMeBiatch!:** Well, that is true! Troublemaker vs Supreme Evil Leader? Who wouldn't want to see that? 

 

 **Mommy:** ok but Kokichi be a good friend 

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** **ok if u ever want your stuff those people meet me outside my dorm in 5**

 

_**UltimateLilBitch has gone offline** _

 

 **Birdy's Son:** why do i have a bad feeling about this 

 

 **#LeaveMeAlone:** this is Kokichi it's natural to be worried

 

*Insert Cool Transistion From GroupChat to Real Life* 

 

Kaede stands in front of Kokichi's door, questioning herself why she ever decided to get to know that boy. Who knows, maybe Tenko was right and he really is a degenerate. She knocks on his door once, then twice, then three times, wondering what's taking the Supreme Leader so damn long. 

Everyone else who were robbed were right behind her; Maki looked like she was going to beat Kokichi's ass the second he came out, Korekiyo had a napkin over his mouth, hiding whatever he was hiding, Tsumugi and Safiya were trying to comfort a distressed Ro, and Manny was absolutely done with Kokichi. (He really values his makeup.) 

After about 5 whole minutes which felt like an eternity, the door opens, revealing a very joyful Kokichi. 

"Yay! You're all here!" he cheers, and he looked nothing close to someone who just stole his classmates most prized possessions. 

"Can we get our stuff back? I see Kaede's piano, don't try and hide anything," Maki growls. 

"Oh, you're not getting off that easily." Kokichi sneers, "If you want your stuff back, I want something from YOU first." 

"What is it?" Manny asks impatiently. 

"Come inside," he invites. "I have a proposal for you all. Or better yet, a deal."


	14. Kokichi Ouma's Pitiful Plan (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's personal belongings go missing, and everyone tries their best to plot out the culprit. Little do they know the person's real purposes.... mwahahahahah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some headcanons set in this universe to make up for this really short garbage (I might write one-shots for these prompts winky winky):  
> \- Safiya started a newspaper club, along with Mahiru, Touko, and Eva. The girls meet up every week to write about the most random things.  
> \- Celeste, Justine, and Tim gamble a bunch, with Celeste winning most of the time. They sometimes manage to convince Fuyuhiko to play a round or two with them.  
> \- After learning how much Aoi and Akane loved food, Ro offers to bake donuts for them every other week. Sakura's there to make sure they don't overeat, and Kirumi tags along to ensure Akane doesn't set the kitchen on fire.  
> _ Ibuki, Colleen, Sayaka, Kaede, Glozell, and Leon often meet up to combine their talents and make music. Glozell sings, Kaede does the piano, Ibuki and Leon play the instruments, and Sayaka and Colleen dance their heart out.  
> \- Chiaki and MatPat often meet up to watch gaming LP's or play games themselves. Chiaki's quiet and calm persona makes her probably the only person that can stand MatPat's nerdiness and theories, and they invite Sonia, Hajime, Tsumugi, and Chihiro to play with them whenever they're free.  
> \- Kokichi enjoys snatching Nikita's wigs whenever he gets an opprutunity, and Maki has to physically restrain him in order to retrieve it and return them to it's rightful owner. He always puts them on and runs around the campus hollering at the top of his lungs.  
> \- Safiya, Kyouko, MatPat, and Shuichi often work together to solve crimes. Each of these smartasses are already independent and savvy children, imagine them as partners in crime; they would be unstoppable.  
> \- Gundham and Sonia draw a lot of attention whenever they encounter any animal, which will draw Lauren's, which will draw Alex's, which will draw Roi's, which will draw Teala's. 80% percent you'll find a wild Kazuichi stalking them, more specifically Sonia.  
> \- Tsumugi made about 90% of Nikita's current wig collection, which pleases her sassy soul.  
> \- Lele, Nikita, and Kokichi team up to pull the worst pranks Hope's Peak has ever seen. Just ask Keebo and Kaito.  
> \- Mikan is used to seeing Roi literally every week in the nurse's office with the strangest injuries, but the boy is too precious for her to get mad at.  
> \- Tenko has shown to warm up to Roi a little bit more, just a teeny tiny smidge.  
> \- Tsumugi and MatPat argue about their respective fandoms whenever one brings up the topic. A. lot.

**The Chat**

**5 Months, 1 Day Until The Trip**

**8:30 PM**

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** Tell them the deal we made Kaede! 

 

 **PianoBaka:** Apparently Kokichi wants us all to come to a party he's throwing this weekend

 

 **CumDumpster:** U freakin virgin u didn't have to do this u could've just asked us we're your friends

**Starboy:** Even though literally everyone bullies him 

 

 **PianoBaka:** Well it's either this or the robbed people never see thier stuff again

 

 **UltimateLilBitch:** Oh nooooooooooooooo! Does that mean Rosanna will never see her berets again? What a tragedy!

 

 **DancingQueen:** 50% of the reason I'm doing this is because of Ro 

 

 **Mommy:** really it's 100% for me

 

 **DancingQueen:** But the other 50% is because of Saf

 

**Mommy: ........... I should've seen that coming**

 

**Thicc >> TryMeBiatch! **

**8: 34 PM**

 

 **Thicc:** Bruh I'm screwed he knows about my crush on MatPat 

 

 **Thicc:** He's plotting something I just know it 

 

 **Thicc:** Why did u tell him of all people anyway? 

 

 **TryMeBiatch!:** We made a bet if he guessed who I liked then I would tell him who you like 

 

 **Thicc:** Wait he knows about your crush

 

 **TryMeBiatch!:** uuuh yeah I'm surprise most people would think differently


	15. Happy (Late) Birthday Gonta!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to celebrate the first birthday on this chat; Gonta Gokuhara! (Well I was actually late by one day- what shut up in this story it's the real deal)  
> Basically some fluff before Kokichi's party, where we all know something's about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Late B-Day Bug Boi, I freakin love you. Precious cinnamon roll baby~

**The Chat**

**4 Months, 3 Weeks, 2 Days Until The Trip**

**10:32 PM**

 

 **DepressedBean:** Happy B-Day Gonta!

 

 **PurestGentlemen:** Yayay thank u 

 

 **WouldYouLikeAnAvacado?:** OMIGOSH ITS GONTA'S BDAY I ALMOST FORGOT SHSSSS

 

 **PianoBaka:** Rantaro, that's just a crime you can't escape

 

 **Mommy:** Well that's just tough 

 

 **Daddy:** See you all after school for cake at Colleen's place? 

 

 **DancingQueen:** Hell yes! 

 

*few hours later* 

 

  Safiya triple-checked everything in Colleen's house to ensure that everything was in place; the bug-themed cake Ro and Kirumi baked, the colorful decor, drinks with junk food in the Dining Room, and even a stereo blasting pop music. There were some cards set up on the Disco Dancer's table for anyone who wanted to play card games, but she highly doubted it.

  Everything. Was. Perfect. And to think it was all for a small birthday. But then it was for Gonta, so it made sense. 

  Colleen glanced at everything, and straightened some streamers despite how perfect they looked. "And this is why you're the Party Freak." Safiya stated. Colleen chuckles before grabbing the ladder they had. "There's a reason literally all parties are held at my house."

  "Can you hold this ladder for me while I hang up some of our last streamers?" The taller girl nods and grips it tightly. Colleen leans forward to hang up the decorations. In order to fill up all the room they had near the wall, she had to really stretch out, and somehow she hadn't fallen yet.

  "By the way, what do you think is going to happen at Kokichi's party? It's in like, three days." 

  "Well, it's Kokichi. Pretty sure he's up to something." 

  "But Saf, it's just a dumb little party and then we can all go to sleep. I'm confident that everyone will leave in one piece." 

  "You obviously don't know Kokichi that well then. I heard that he covered Rantaro's dorm room with avacado's and guacamole and declared it as a prank." 

  "You take things too seriously. Loosen up, you can take life more seriously when- AAH!" 

  It was all a blur. Colleen trips as she literally was standing on her toes on the highest step, and stumbles off the ladder. She crashes right on top of an unsuspecting Safiya, who was not amused. They were in such a position that it looked like they were making out on the floor. She swore their lips almost touched; it was like that one classic scene. A streamer falls and covers the Reporter's face, who swats it away frowning. Colleen, on the other hand, bursts out into a fit of laughter as her face flushed redder than a tomato. 

  "Move off, you flirt!" Safiya playfully pushes off her girlfriend and shakily stands up, still recovering from the heat of the moment. 

  And that's when the doorbell rang. 

  "OOH! Our first guest!" Colleen quickly pecks Safiya on the cheek, rushes to the door and opens it. Standing right there is Rosanna, MatPat, Kirumi, and the Birthday Boy Gonta. 

  Everyone else came later; Roi, Jc, and Teala: Kaede, Shuichi, Kaito, and Maki; Korekiyo, Ryoma, Rantaro, Keebo and Miu; Angie, Tsumugi, Himiko, and Tenko; and finally Nikita, Manny, and Kokichi.

  The party just naturally started once everyone was there. Kokichi challenged Nikita and Manny to a round of BS with the cards, while Kaito tried getting Maki to dance with him. Some students were eating, others were chatting, some were even chugging soda? There was so much going on, not to mention all the gifts Gonta recieved. 

  When it was time to cut the cake, Colleen called everyone over to the dining room. Everyone followed her without a second thought. As they all sang "Happy Birthday," Colleen noticed how adorable and smiley everyone was; it was like they were all little kids again, despite them being overworked teenagers.

  Gonta blows out the candles (gently, of course, even his normal breathing was really strong), and everyone cheers like there's no tommorow.

  After the cake-cutting and the cake-eating (that shit's great, Ro and Mom really know their baking) everyone said their goodbyes and left. 

  When the final guest had left, it was just Safiya and Colleen. The Reporter sinks into the couch and turns on the TV to Hulu while drinking an unopened bottle of Coke. Colleen joins her shortly as they binge movies for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I almost forgot to mention, but Punishment Time has over 1000 hits! WOOO! Thank you to everyone, even those without an Archive Account, who actually takes the time to read that crap! Who knew people liked reading about YouTubers being executed by a sadistic bear? Your kudos and comments make my day as well! Not to mention that this work is close to a 1000 as well. You all have interesting taste in fanfiction.


End file.
